Ōkoku no Shōtotsu
by WinterAssassin
Summary: The way Kasamatsu sees it, he must make a sacrifice; to become a Demon and either join Aomine and rule the Blue Kingdom along side him, or join Kise and rule the Yellow Kingdom. But, all he wants is to go back to his own World. Unfortunately, a War is brewing and he must put a stop to it by choosing which Kingdom he will side with forever. {Yaoi. Aomine/Kasamatsu/Kise.}
1. Chapter 1

Ōkoku no Shōtotsu

OoOoO

Chapter One: The Demon World

OoOoO

Aomine stared at the ceiling, ignoring the dull itch on his nose as he broadly counted the small holes he had created a while back. '_It's so boring down here..._' He thought, finally reaching up to cure the itch. He scratched his nose, sniffled, and went back to counting the tiny, almost non-existent holes on the dark blue ceiling. That was the thing about the kingdom he ruled. Everything was blue. Well, mostly. For example, a demon must wear a thing of blue. It could simply be a bracelet, a scarf, a hair-pin, a t-shirt, shoes, anything along those lines. As long as the demons in his kingdom wore blue, they were free to stay.

The only thing that they allowed, was your hair color. Why? Because you were born with it. You didn't have to change it, but could if you wished too. Many of the demons did, but there are those others who choose to keep what they are born with, if any hair at all.

Also, the clothing was the hardest. It had to be white or grey, but never a different color. You may wear blues, which is probably best.

Next, was the buildings, they were also mostly covered in different shades of blue, and where there wasn't any blue, there was silver, white, or it was clear. The buildings couldn't have anything to do with the other kingdom's colors, and it has been like that since the Demon World split into seven different Kingdoms.

The streets were a dull grey color, just like in the human world, but were streaked with blue. The sidewalks were also a dull white color. The lights that shone on the street were tinted blue, and in all honesty, Aomine was bored of it.

Whenever he got bored of his own kingdom, he would travel to one of the other kingdoms, mostly the closer ones, which were the Yellow Kingdom and the Purple Kingdom. Sometimes he would travel further to visit the Green or Black Kingdoms, even the Orange and Red.

But, thankfully, not everything was a dark shade of blue, there were many different shades of blue; Teal, Periwinkle, Persian, Denim, Navy, Sky, Sapphire, Royal, Midnight, Steel, Blue-grey, and tons more. He thinks that that is what keeps him half-sane, most of the time, anyways.

For some reason, he always laughed when he reached the Red Kingdom, as it had many rosey-pink colors in it. Being in the Yellow Kingdom hurt his eyes. The shocking yellows always burned, but you would get used to it eventually.

None of the other kingdoms could compare to the Black Kingdom, because, half of everything was almost all black. It may sound scary, but it's actually pretty cool. The sun shone a pale white artificial color, illuminating the kingdom.

A sudden buzzing noise pulled him from counting, and he turned his head to look at his cell phone. Of course, the cell phone was a dark royal blue color, outlined in silver. He let it ring a few times, just for the hell of it, as he stretched. His back gave a satisfying crack, and he finally grabbed the cell. He flipped it open, and held it to his ear.

"B- Boss!" A voice stuttered into the phone, hitching for a moment, waiting for an answer.

"I told you, Ryou, you don't need to call me Boss." Aomine drawled lazily, lying back down on his bed.

Sakurai Ryou; one of his trusted followers. One of the four he almost always kept by his side. The boy, even though his age, treated him to much with respect, was polite, was great at making food, and always apologized too much.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-san!" Ryou gushed, voice wavering slightly. "I just wanted to tell you that we found a human!"

Aomine's interest was piqued suddenly, and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "A human?" He questioned.

"Y- Yeah. Sorry! A human male. We've tried questioning him, but he kept yelling and shouting at us... Then Wakamatsu-san had to knock him out because he was creating a disturbance in the area..."

"Where did you find him?" Aomine asked, now standing. It was very rare for human's to stumble through one of the seven demon gates. So, of course this was a perfect opportunity to finally kill his boredom.

"By the gate. He seemed very confused at first... then he got all angry." Ryou murmured into the phone. Aomine nodded, knowing the short demon boy couldn't see him at all.

"Bring him to me."

"So- Sorry!?" The boy sounded shocked.

"You heard me, Ryou, bring me the human." A wolfish grin appeared on Aomine's face as he pressed the blue 'end' button on his phone, before dropping it on the bed.

OoOoO

"Holy mother of crap." Wakamatsu scowled, spitting a dark black blood like substance out onto the ground. "This brat is stronger than he looks, especially for a human." He growled, heaving the boy further up on his shoulder as he carried him.

"Light, too." He added, looking at the shorter boy beside him. On his other side, stood a slightly taller male, who had a notebook in his hands.

"I guess it's a good thing you dropped the human disguise and showed your true form. Since the human freaked out and then fainted..."

"Right after he smacked you." Wakamatsu turned to glare at Momoi, a pink haired demon, who also wore a human disguise.

Of course, there were those who preferred to look more human, than stay in their true gruesome-hideous forms.

Wakamatsu, Momoi, and Ryou were three of them. Imayoshi did both, because he always said that his demon form was beautiful. But, if it was so beautiful, then a simple human being wouldn't faint at the sight of it, right?

"We'll be there soon." Ryou announced, his soft brown eyes looking to the highest, largest, bluest building of them all. One of the seven Demon Towers. The very one that Aomine, Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, Ryou, and Momoi lived in. It had about fifty floors, most of them unused, which seemed like waste all in all.

Just a few minutes later, the four, or five, including the human, stood in front of the tower. Imayoshi walked forward, his demonic black skin seemingly melting off to reveal a pale milky-white skin color, that of a human's, and more human features. He smiled, and pushed the revolving door.

Momoi then stepped in, followed by Ryou then Wakamatsu who still held the human in his grasp. The pink haired demon-girl smiled sweetly, pressing the button for the elevator.

The doors slide open with a ding, and the four stepped inside. She then hit the button for the top floor, level fifty, where Aomine lived. Strangely enough, they all had their own separate floors, and it was only the four of them that lived in this massive tower.

Only a few seconds passed, as the elevator was a high-speed one, and once again the familiar ding sounded as the doors gently eased open.

Ryou was the first one out, followed by Momoi, Imayoshi, and then Wakamatsu. The taller boy stopped for a moment, shifting the weight of the human that hung limply on his shoulder, before catching up with the other three.

The stepped up to Aomine's door, and without even knocking, the door swung open. Aomine stood there, a small curious smirk on his face. He wore a soft blue silk dress shirt with the top few buttons un-done, revealing a tanned chest and a very dark blue, almost on the verge of black, dress pants.

Wakamatsu was the first one in, and he not-to-gently dropped the human boy onto Aomine's bed, earning a glare from the Blue King. "That is all." Aomine said, motioning for the four to leave.

They all nodded, and turned to leave, but Momoi paused, turning to look at Aomine. "Dai-chan, be careful." She smiled, sharp fangs glinting in the light, before closing the door with a soft click behind her.

Aomine rolled his eyes. He pushed the pink demon's words away without any thought, and turned to face the human.

The human had short spiky black hair that seemed to have a bluish tint in the light. Curious, Aomine poked at the human's side. From his 'studies', it was obvious that this human was a male.

But, just to be sure, his blue eyes wandered downwards. He bit his lip, and slowly reached his hand forward.

Just as the tip of his finger brushed against the human's private part, the boy's eyes snapped open and a soft groan of pain escaped his lips.

Aomine froze, his eyes darting to the boy's. The boy also seemed to stop, noticing the change in his surroundings. Slowly, his eyes followed Aomine's extended arm, which lead down to his private area, then quickly to look into the eyes of Aomine himself.

Aomine's breath hitched, cold blue-grey eyes stared up at him in shock, as a dark red blush formed on pale cheeks. "P- PERVERT!" The boy shouted, and before Aomine knew it; he was on the ground.

OoOoO

An idea I got from watching the first episode of Blood Lad. Only... this idea is a little more warped. Heh... heh. _Yeah._

Tell me what you all think! :D _Aomine/Kasamatsu/Kise is awesome and the World needs more of them._

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2

Ōkoku no Shōtotsu

OoOoO

Chapter Two: The Human Boy

OoOoO

Pain flashed like a warning sign in his head and a dull throb pulled his attention to his cheek. He reached up and rubbed at the sore spot, glaring at the human.

"Do you know who I am?" Aomine growled out, seething as he chooses to ignore the human's claim of him being a 'pervert'.

"Some disgusting rapist, maybe." The human boy spat, pressing himself up against the wall in an attempt to get as far away as he could from Aomine.

Aomine rolled his eyes, and pushed himself off the ground so he was seated back on the bed. He kept his distance from the human, just in case he decided to go back in attack mode. Aomine knew he could easily handle the human if he decided to go on a rampage, but he would rather study the male instead of having to kill him.

"Calm down, just let me explain."

"Explain, what!? Why you were being a pervert!" The boy hissed, wrapping his arms around his legs as if to further himself away from the tanned demon.

"Ye- No! Just, please, listen." Thankfully, his use of 'kind words' calmed the boy down, but only a little bit. The human blinked but silently waited for his explanation.

"Okay, you're probably going to freak, but, I'm a demon. You are stuck down in the Demon World, and currently in the Ao Ōkoku; in other words, the Blue Kingdom. My Kingdom."

"... You're insane."

"It's the truth." Aomine glared. A frown was present on his face. He had never had to explain himself to a human before, seeing as he had never even met one. But, he thought he was doing a pretty decent job, especially since the human was still alive. "I have no reason to lie to you. You somehow passed through one of the seven Demon Gates, and wandered into my territory."

"I still think you're insane. Can I go home now?" He stated in a flat tone.

"No." Aomine said in a coy voice.

"What!" The boy cried out.

"Tell me your name." Aomine demanded, leaning forward as he gave the boy an intense stare. "I'm Aomine Daiki." He added, hoping that the boy would tell him now that he knew his name.

Seemingly reading his mind, the boy spoke in a growl, "Just because you tell me your name doesn't automatically mean I'm going to tell you mine. But, I will, anyway. I'm Kasamatsu Yukio."

"Yukio... That's a nice name." Aomine smirked, making Kasamatsu sputter in embarrassment and annoyance.

"Brat! You've got some nerve addressing me so formally!" He spat, crossing his arms.

"You've got some nerve calling your_ King _"brat"." Aomine frowned deeply, using air quotations to make his point.

"Yes, but, you aren't my king. As I am not a "demon"." Kasamatsu used the same air quotations that Aomine had done, figuring that he'd play into his kidnapper's little game.

"That's true. But, you can't go home. And I'm still king here, so I could call you whatever I want to."

"I'm a guest here, plus, I'm older than you." Kasamatsu replied in a snarky tone as he wasn't afraid to show the "demon king" a scowl.

"In human years, maybe."

"I'm 18."

"Well, I'm 146." Aomine retorted, chuckling in amusement at the facial expression he received from the human.

"..." Kasamatsu stayed silent, wondering just what exactly was going through this brat's mind.

"16 in human years, if it makes it more simple for you."

"... Still older." Kasamatsu muttered, glaring at the bed covers that bunched up under his clenched hands.

Aomine snorted, leaning back lazily, "Whatever floats your boat, _sempai._" He whispered the last part in a teasing tone, making the human flush with a mixture of anger and annoyance.

Of course Aomine knew Japanese. He also took it upon himself to learn other languages, as well. Such as French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, Greek, Korean. For half of the years he has lived, he had spent most of it learning different languages, mostly because the human world interested him so much.

By now, it had become accustomed for any demon to learn at least English, Italian, and Japanese. For some reason, those three were the most common spoken languages in the demon world. They all obviously had their own demonic language, which most stuck to, but Aomine didn't like the way it sounded, so he often spoke in Japanese.

Aomine himself was still in the process of learning English, at the moment. "Sempai, do you know English?" He asked suddenly, feeling very curious. Maybe he could get the human to help him. "_Help him_." Yeah, he said it. He often didn't simply ask for "_Help_", as one would say. Aomine was more of the demanding type, either way.

"Yeah. I mean, I took it at school, I know most of it by now." Kasamatsu gave his reply with a curt nod. Aomine's flaccid smile turned into a coy smirk as he shuffled closer to the boy. Who, in turn, tried to move further away.

"Okay. Here's the deal, _Yukio_." Aomine had to admit it; it was alarming cute how every time he whispered his given name, the boy would flush and fidget with irritation. "Until we can figure out how to get you home, _you_, are going to teach me English."

"Teach you... English? And what do you mean "_until we can figure out how to get you home_"!?" Kasamatsu erupted, sending a fierce glare to the blue king.

"Well, that's the problem. I don't know how you got through that gate. Human's aren't supposed to pass through as simple as that. And humans absolutely can't just saunter on through, especially from the demon world side of it."

"Well, how did I even get here then?!"

"That's what we're going to find out." Aomine once again rolled his eyes. "Human's aren't as fun as I thought they'd be." He snorted, rubbing his eyes tiredly. And here he had gotten dressed up for nothing.

"Demons are more stupid than I had originally thought." Kasamatsu scowled in his heated retort, turning his head away from Aomine. He fought for silence for a few minutes, before giving in. "Fine. But, do I have to stay in your room, trapped forever?"

"Not really, I have this whole top floor to myself; you're free to wander around, as long as you don't leave. If you wish to explore the outside world, then you need my permission, and must always be by my side at all times. Got it?"

"Tch..." Kasamatsu appeared as if he wasn't about to agree, and was about to say something, until Aomine interrupted him.

"If you don't, there's no telling what the demons might do to you. You could get beaten, or eaten,... or worse."

Kasamatsu stiffened. "I hope you're not talking about what I think you're talking about." He whispered darkly.

"Oh, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Aomine let a cold-looking smirk slide onto his tanned face as he lay down on his bed. "I'm going to take a nap." He announced, before swinging an arm around the human, pulling him close to his body.

Kasamatsu sputtered, and tried to push Aomine away, his cheeks taking on a dark red color. "Wh- What do you think you're doing, Ahomine!?"

The blue king raised an eyebrow at the nickname as he buried his face in the human's neck, breathing in his scent. "Taking a nap." He stated like it was clearly the most obvious thing in the World.

Kasamatsu was about to hit him, but then he realized that the demon had already fallen asleep, soundlessly. He blinked, and awkwardly lay wrapped in unfamiliar arms. He could feel his body heat up unnecessarily, as he eventually gave up his struggle. The stupid self-proclaimed king had an iron grip, even in his sleep.

So, Kasamatsu just lay there, feeling utterly useless, as he mulled over the past events.

He had just been walking to school, when out of nowhere a random girl started chasing him. The grey-blue eyed boy freaked out and ran away, and then it all went blank. That was the last thing he remembered, before waking up here.

Maybe this crazed tanned boy was working with the crazed girl. Who knew? All Kasamatsu knew that now he needed to find a way out of this place, and back home.

OoOoO

Nufufu. AoKasa is so cute. *randomly starts tearing up* Okay, okay, I'm good.

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter 3

Ōkoku no Shōtotsu

OoOoO

Chapter Three: Demands

OoOoO

The moment Aomine had let go of Kasamatsu and rolled over on his side, facing the mostly blue room, Kasamatsu had slowly got up.

He tried to be silent and gentle as he moved himself off the bed. Sparing a glance back at the blue haired male, he quickly turned on his feet and tip-toed for the door. He unlocked the latch, and slowly twisted the handle. The door opened with ease, and he slinked out, closing it with a soft click behind him.

Kasamatsu looked down the long spacious corridors, wondering which way he should be going. If Aomine seriously lived on the top floor along, he had a hell of a lot of room all to himself.

Choosing the right, he went on his way, trying to find anything that would help him escape.

With no such luck, Kasamatsu soon found himself in a large spacious living room area. The linoleum floors shined a silvery-white, reflecting the surrounding images. It had about three stairs that lead down into a dip in the center, where a large screen TV was placed, along with two large blue couches. One was a warm, plush love seat and the other was a soft looking sectional that could hold up to five people. Kasamatsu wouldn't deny that it looked really comfortable.

Behind the TV there was the normal floor level, and it had a railing attached to the floor. It leads to a smaller seated area that had a bookshelf and a desk, which then lead to a large balcony.

Curious, Kasamatsu walked towards the balcony area. He opened the door and stepped out into the chilled air. '_Who knew the "demon world" could be so cold?_' He snorted, crossing his arms in an attempt to keep the heat in his body.

A soft biting wind nipped at his exposed face and hands, making a shudder rack his frame. Almost carefully, Kasamatsu walked to the edge. He let his hands rest on the chilled white railing, and for the first time, he saw how _blue _this strange place was. There wasn't anything like this in his own World, dare he say. The landscape before him reminded him of a game he remembered playing when he was younger.

Doubts were beginning to vanish, as he was beginning to believe that what his insane kidnapper told him was nothing but the truth.

_"I have no reason to lie to you." _Aomine's words echoed in his mind, making Kasamatsu sigh out irritably.

"Of course you do. I'm a complete stranger." The words left his mouth in more of a whisper than anything.

"Then I suppose I should get to know you better." Aomine's deep voice pulled Kasamatsu out of his thoughts. His steel blue eyes flitted to meet royal blue orbs, startled. "I thought you were taking a nap!" He huffed out in an argumentative tone.

"My teddy bear left me." Aomine retorted with an amused check.

"_Not _your teddy bear, idiot." Kasamatsu snapped giving Aomine a dark glare as he pushed past the blue king to head back inside for more comfort than warmth.

Once inside, he paused, to look around for a clock of some sort. Annoyed when he found nothing of the sort, he turned to Aomine. "Don't you carry any source of time around here?" He inquired.

Aomine had followed him inside and motioned to the left, past the small room to get to the balcony. "In the kitchen." He answered. Kasamatsu wordlessly walked past the living room area as instructed after passing through the small work room and then straight towards a brightly lit room; the Kitchen.

Kasamatsu scanned the walls, before finally spotting a small round baby blue clock which hung just above the silver tinted fridge. He gave the clock a blank stare, before turning to Aomine furiously, which had entered the kitchen behind him.

"What kind of stupid shit is that!?" The human exploded, clenching his fists as if getting ready for a fight.

The clock was indeed a clock - it just didn't tell time. Where the numbers should have been, they were instead all jumbled up in a pile on the bottom of the clock, accompanied by the hour and minute hands.

Kasamatsu had immediately recognized it as some stupid clock from a store just down the street of his school. Every single time he'd jog or simply walk past the store, he'd always turn to glare at the clock. It shouldn't even exist. That was how much he hated it. No wonder when one day, it was randomly gone. That had somewhat been one of the best days for Kasamatsu, oddly.

"I had one of my men pick it up for me from the human world." Aomine nodded at the clock. He supposed he should refer to Momoi as a woman, but it didn't really matter.

"Yeah, obviously." Kasamatsu jeered. "Do you have the time, _at all_?" He stressed the last two words, fists shaking in anger.

Aomine nodded and pulled his cellphone from his pocket. "It's ten to 2:00." The blue king revealed. Kasamatsu stared at him.

"Unbelievable. You had your stupid little cell phone this whole time and you couldn't bother checking the time?"

"I just wanted to get you in position."

"Huh?"

Aomine was silent as he slowly cornered the confused boy. Kasamatsu took a few steps back, until his back hit the wall with a soft thud. Aomine leaned forward, as the human was shorter than him, until he could almost feel his lips press against a warm ear. "Make me food."

OoOoO

I put a bit of myself in this chapter. There is this little gift shop, for tourists mostly, and it has that exact same clock. Pisses me off every time I pass by there. Lol xD

Anyway, I'm sorry the chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter D; I'll make the next chapter longer, I swear!

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
